


It's Okay

by majesticlolipop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unilock, Young Mystrade, pre-Mystrade, sorta idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had a bad day.</p><p>Short little snippet of what I think Mycroft and Greg would be like early days in their fields and in their twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

"Gregory?”

 

Greg Lestrade was laying on Mycroft’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’d been still, very still, and Mycroft had thought in a split second of fear that he had just stopped functioning. But the gentle rise and fall of the other man’s breathing quenched Mycroft’s fears, but only just. The man hadn’t spoken in forty minutes; hadn’t even moved his glazed over eyes from its fixed position on the ceiling in that amount of time either. He didn’t even register the voice of his best friend, and Mycroft had to clear his throat and try again. 

 

“Gregory…?” Mycroft tried, in a more brass tone than before, his somewhat cold, important voice dripping with unspoken worry.

 

Greg blinked at that, moving his head slowly to meet Mycroft’s grey eyes with his deep chocolate ones. Those eyes that Mycroft was usually so enraptured by, so completely amored with, wishing to swim in. But those eyes weren’t like that today. Weren't warm and inviting. They were crisp, dark, so full of _emotion_ that Mycroft nearly gasped at the intensity. 

 

Greg, sensing Mycroft’s shift in mood, coughed uncomfortably and sat up. “Sorry, I’m a bit out of it, mate.”

 

“I can tell.” Mycroft couldn’t help but say, and Greg laughed bitterly,  before wincing at how it had sounded. “I know, I know..” he sighed deeply and fell back with a thump on the bed again, running a rough tanned hand over a similar rough, tan face. “Bad day.”

 

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Mycroft asked cautiously, as if out of nowhere. Mycroft wasn’t one to talk about feelings often, but was always compelled to around Greg. Greg, in Mycroft's opinion, always seemed to bring out the absolute worst in him (although the sergeant would beg to differ.) Although even though Mycroft thought this, he'd couldn't bring himself to pull himself away from Greg. Addictive personalities ran deep in Holmeses, it seemed. 

 

“You’re sweet. But no, I won’t bother you. I know I better get used to… to sensitive cases.” Greg clenched and unclenched his fist, sighing, and then turning his head and moving it to lean his face against Mycroft’s thigh. 

 

Mycroft stiffened, not daring to take a breath as he tried to catalogue everything he was feeling and seeing. Gregory was taking comfort in him. He was comfortable enough to make contact. Clearly had a bad day, and Greg was prideful, not prone to let his walls come down for anyone. Greg didn’t even seem to register what he did, instead lost in thought and snuggling his face against the soft fabric of Mycroft’s suit pants. And what was he, Mycroft, feeling ? Fear, excitement and…contentment? _How could all these emotions be felt at the same time?_ He closed his eyes and catalogued. _Fear._ His first reaction was fear. Not surprising, Mycroft made sure he didn’t become close to anyone, let alone have physical contact, to prevent himself being hurt. The fact that someone had broken through those icy walls of his that took years to build wasn’t all that surprising. It was new. It was foreign. But soon enough, the fear dissaporated as his mind told him it was Greg. Safe, calming Gregory. So then came _excitement_. The excitement that came whenever the person Mycroft had been in-love with for so many years had touched him. It wasn’t sexual in nature but it was intimate, a primal human emotion to just be near a person who unknownly had his heart. And then..came contentment. The _safe_ feeling of having Greg there. 

 

Without even realising, Mycroft’s hands were running through Greg’s brown thick locks, the other man nuzzling his against the pale hand, releasing even more. Mycroft came out of his thoughts to see what he had been doing and it seemed Greg had came out of his own, and they both stilled. 

 

“I…is this okay?” Greg asked timidly, clearly embarrassed, but not moving,  as if willing this never to end. 

 

“Yes Gregory..” Mycroft said, throwing caution to the wind, letting his heart lead his actions. His fingers then continued to trail through Greg’s silky hair. “It’s okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a 2am panic attack, if ya'll wondering. Its now 3am and I'm full of young Mystrade feels. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Lots of cuddles and hugs and nice things!  
> -Katch xxx


End file.
